Dogs of War
}} , a grisly Mercenary of fortune.]] The Dogs of War, also known as the Regiments of Renown, is a polite catch-all term to generally describe Mercenaries from all across the known World, fighting on behalf of anyone willing to pay their exorbitant prices. They are drawn to places where fortunes can be won by ruthless adventures. From the lush jungles of the West to the misty isles of the East, and from the steamy swamplands of the South to the harsh snowlands of the north, the world is truly awash with rag-tag armies of sellswords who nurture the wishful dreams of loot, plunder and adventure. Although many Dogs of War ply their bloody trade to every point on the compass, the most notorious breeding-ground of mercenaries lies within the fraction war-torn city-states of Tilea in the Old World. From all the kingdoms of the Old World and many more beyond, sell-swords come towards Tilea in the tens of thousands, reassured of profitable employment and great battles to be won. Tilea is the battleground from which these gold-hungry mercenaries will ply their expertise to all those willing to pay. Yet no matter the motivation, bold armies of Dogs of War depart every few weeks from the ports of Tilea and sail off into the sunset, ready to conqueror new lands and found new Kingdoms the likes of which no man have ever seen before. Military }} A Dogs of War army is a very diverse army that consist of many different companies of dangerous cutthroats and sell-swords of a wide diversity of backgrounds. Of these many companies, the most notorious of them that have earned their reputation through remarkable success, sheer brutality or adventurous spirit are known collectively as Regiments of Renown. Each individual Regiment is led by a famous mercenary from whom the Company is usually named after. Each of these armies are often assembled and paid for by an ambitious Mercenary General. Each General is a warrior of great ambition and enormous greed, ready to go forth on a life of adventure and booty. Being an army consisting entirely of Mercenaries, the prospect of pay is as important to the integrity of a Dogs of War army then perhaps any other factor on the battlefield. As such, the Paymaster is considered the second most important individual within the army, just before the General himself, for he is responsible for holding the various companies together with the prospect of chests full of gold. Below these two individuals consist a myraid of different captains, wizards and officers, each individual having their own goals and responsibilities in the field of battle. Dogs of War Lords *[[Mercenary General|'Mercenary General']] - A mercenary general is a common term to describe any individual leading a Dogs of War army on the battlefield. These individuals can come from many backgrounds, such as the Empire, Bretonnia or Estalia, but all share the need to become rich through employment, plunder and adventure. *[[Paymaster|'Paymaster' ]] - A paymaster is perhaps the second most important individual within a Dogs of War army, whose sole responsibility is to adminstrate and count the armies treasury to ensure the loyalty of their own troops on the battlefield. Dogs of War Heroes *[[Mercenary Heroes|'Mercenary Heroes']] - a mercenary hero, also known as mercenary captain is a catch-all term to describe an individual who leads his own band of mercenaries in combat. Almost every single mercenary company has a Captain who leads him. *[[Hireling Wizards|'Hireling Wizard']] - a hireling wizard is a term for any wizard who willingly lends his service to those that are willing to pay. They can be varied, from simple hedge-wizards to powerful Imperial Wizards. Dogs of War Companies *Al Muktar's Desert Dogs *Asarnil the Dragonlord *Beorg Bearstruck and the Bearmen of Urslo *Birdmen of Catrazza *Braganza's Besiegers *Bronzino's Galloper Guns *Dark Emissary of Albion *Fen Beast - only together with Dark Emissary or Truthsayer of Albion *Giants of Albion *Golgfag's Ogres *Gotrek and Felix *Johan and Wilhelm *Leopold's Leopard Company *Long Drong's Slayer Pirates *Lumpin Croop's Fighting Cocks *Malakai Makaisson's Goblin Hewer *Marksmen of Miragliano *Mengil Manhide's Manflayers *Oglah Khan's Wolfboyz *Pirazzo's Lost Legion *Ricco's Republican Guard *Ruglud's Armoured Orcs *The Alcatani Fellowship *The Cursed Company *Tichi-Huichi's Raiders *Truthsayer of Albion *Vespero's Vendetta *Voland's Venators Notable Mercenaries *[[Borgio the Besieger|'Borgio the Besieger']] - Borgio is the Merchant Prince of Miragliano, and one of the greatest Mercenary General of this age. *[[Leonardo da Miragliano|'Leonardo da Miragliano']] - Leonardo was considered one of the most ingenious minds of this age, and was credited for the creation of many wondrous inventions, his most famous being the Imperial Steam Tank. *[[Lucrezzia Belladonna|'Lucrezzia Belladonna']] - Lecrezzia is considered the most beautiful woman in all of Tilea, and also a powerful and cunning sorceress. *[[Mydas the Mean|'Mydas the Mean']] - A famous Paymaster for many mercenary armies. *[[Lorenzo Lupo|'Lorenzo Lupo']] - Lorenzo is the heir apparent to the city of Lucinni and is a descendant of one of the city's founders. *[[Marco Colombo|'Marco Colombo']] - Marco is an infamous Tilean explorer who was amongst the few to have successfully voyage to the New World and survive to tell the tale. His entries of the venture has since garnered much respect and popularity across the Old World. Trivia *''The term "Regiments of Renown" has also been used to describe elite, famed regiments belonging to different nations and factions.'' Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Dogs of War (5th Edition) ** : pg. 3 ** : pg. 17 - 18 ** : pg. 19 - 21 ** : pg. 22 - 29 ** : pg. 75 Category:Dogs of War Category:Warhammer Fantasy Armies Category:D Category:W Category:Tilea